


You made me a believer

by AcruxRegulus



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, kind of a poem ... or not - don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcruxRegulus/pseuds/AcruxRegulus
Summary: Kind of a poem ... I think. Or actually it's just thoughts. I don't know. This won't be a coherent story, more like a collection of poems and thoughts.>|<Ragnar and Athelstan had a wonderful, unique relationship which changed and steered Vikings right from beginning. They safed each other, healed each other - loved each other. They chose each other again and again. What they had, no one in Vikings had ever again.
Kudos: 1





	You made me a believer

**Author's Note:**

> Short Summary:
> 
> Ragnar sits beside Athelstan's grave and thinks about all his feelings. How much it hurts and how much he misses him.

How can I live without your wonderful eyes?  
One look of you made me forget every anger and all thoughts I had before.  
How can I live without your soft mouth?  
One smile and the world stopped.

How can I live without your voice?  
It wasn’t always clear what you said, but my heart seemed to understand every single word.  
How can I live without your face?  
I see you stand here, like you weren’t gone.

I barely never cried before, but right now the tears don’t stop.  
I’m used to live with pain and aches, I’ve gone through many fights.  
But this time it’s so different, it hurts but I don’t know how to heal.  
I could hate you for leaving me, but in truth it’s the broken love, I know.

I wish you would be here, my dearest friend.  
Everything seems so senseless now.  
I wish I could see you by my side.  
But when I turn my head there’s only grass.

I can sense your hand on my shoulder.  
It’s a soft tip it feels so wonderful familiar.  
I can smell your scent everywhere  
like you would stand exactly behind me.

I shouldn’t think about this all…  
It’s tearing me up and it breaks my heart.  
You were the only one I could trust,  
the only one who held me, when I fell. Always.

You were there, when no one was there.  
I could find me in your eyes.  
You were there, even when I thought I didn’t need you.  
But you were there and that is what mattered.

So tell me, how can I live without that all?  
Without seeing you, smelling you, feeling you?  
Please tell me, how can I live my life?  
How can I ever live without you?


End file.
